The virtual network is a new architecture that is used to provide solutions for cloud computing service providers. For example, an organization may have a need for a computer networking solution, such as a data center. Instead of building and maintaining their own physical data center, they may lease a virtual data center provided by a cloud computing service provider on a virtual network segment.